


Broken Chains

by Mister_Clever



Series: RWBY slave-world AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, But Coco loves her bunny, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pet Play, Piercings, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, They're not supposed to be together, They're softies in love, Wholesome petplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: A Good mistress always knows what her pet needs. So when the famous and wealthy Coco Adel receives a trembling rabbit girl for her birthday, she decides to take as good care of the innocent Faunus as she can. (Slave-world AU)
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: RWBY slave-world AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140314
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of the Crosshares shippers agree on one thing I guess. Their dynamics are mostly based on protecting each other but mostly on Coco protecting Velvet. And we know Faunuses are pushed around a lot. So what about an AU where humanity achieved the most cruel goal and enslaved the Faunus? What if by a twist of fate, Coco's slave turns out to be Velvet? I think I have an idea which answers these questions. But a fair warning: This will not be a sweet slice of life but my readers already know that I love adding a weird twist to every romance I touch. Nonetheless, I promise I'll try to do them justice and keep things as normal as possible in the Slave-world AU. Read at your own risk and have fun.

_Velvet._ \- That was her name. When Coco opened her present she was uncomfortably surprised. She never wanted a slave. But now there she was, bound in ropes and gagged, terror on her face and trembling…

At that moment Coco wanted to burn this sick world. Faunus rights revolutions rose and failed. But none of them could break this cruel system. 

Having a slave was supposedly fun and entertaining. Not only were they conditioned to obey mindlessly but they were taught useful skills like cooking and housework… and also they were taught the art of pleasure. But this idyllic concept was also a burden. Or at least… it should've been. Masters should've been held responsible for their slaves' well being. They should've taken proper care of their property, but the ugly truth was that slaves were even more replaceable than household appliances. 

This made Coco sick ever since her childhood. Especially when her friend, their family's slave disappeared miraculously. The old dog Faunus outlived her use and her mother demanded a new one. She never saw her again. But now there was this scared little bunny, wrapped up in a gift box and she swore there and then, that she will be different. 

She couldn’t wait until the guests finally left. She closed the door with a sigh and turned her attention to the girl in the middle of the room. She just knelt there, naked body wrapped in ropes around the limbs to ensure her stupor, gagged and immobilised, just as they always shipped slaves. Coco felt sorry for the girl but she couldn’t do anything while the others were there. Now she approached the girl carefully. She was visibly frightened and petrified not only by her restraints but her fear too.

When Coco wanted to touch her, she pulled away instinctively, almost falling over in her unfortunate position.

"Easy there, bunnygirl… I mean no harm… just let me get rid of your bondage okay?"

A slow nod. Tentative. Full of mistrust. But Coco moved closer like she would approach a scared animal. 

"Velvet, right?" She asked just to keep up the conversation, but the tag on the girl's septum ring already stated the slave's name and info. Everything from age and gender to breed and other raw data. Sick details, Coco just ignored. All she needed to know was how to comfort the small Faunus. “I think we don't need this.” She just carefully tore off the small paper and crumpled it. "Nice to meet you"

Another nod. Coco slowly knew down. "I'm Coco. Those idiots bought you for me. Now listen closely. I hate this as much as you do. But now you belong to me. And I kinda have to take care of you." She took a momentary break before continuing in a much sweeter tone.

"So I'm gonna take care of you as best as I can. But you gotta promise me you won't do anything stupid. No escape plans or the guards will hurt you. I cannot control them and I'm as much of a prisoner here as you are. Anyway… just promise me you won't run"

Another nod. The girl wasn't some stupid whore for the middle-class. She was obviously smart and to be honest rather beautiful. She was the best breed from the best facility, Vale could offer. Coco did not doubt that with a little help, Velvet will settle nicely in her new life.

"I will remove the gag first, if you allow me"

Nod. Coco got down to work. She carefully undid the straps on the girl's neck and removed the plastic ball from her new pet's mouth, shoving the gear into the corner angrily. It landed with a small thud and Velvet jerked at the sharp sound, her ears twitching involuntarily.

Velvet didn't know what to say. The memory of the torturous journey lived in her too vividly. She remembered the jokes and laughs as those girls put her in a box and she remembered the darkness. Then blinding lights and a kind face. It seemed… different. Those eyes observed her with sadness and pity. Her new mistress. _Coco._

She seemed to genuinely care for her and Velvet leaned into the lingering touch just a little as perfectly manicured fingertips brushed along her cheek briefly. She pulled away shortly after. 

Her throat was sore and she wanted to ask for something but no voice left her lips after being silent for days in the warehouse. After they branded her by ink and placed the tag on her septum ring. She was prepared for shipping and just waited. 

"I gotta admit, they have a taste in bondage." Coco hummed sarcastically as she examined the ropes. Shibari was an art. And those bastards used it to decorate the creation of their sick system. Standard star harness to be wrapped around the breasts and fix the arms on the back.

Velvet groaned uncomfortably as all of a sudden, the tension in her shoulders eased when the other released the knot of her ropes carefully. Her arms were bound behind for so long that they felt painfully sore as they dropped down from their position across her back. 

Coco now examined the ropes fixing the girl's shin to her thighs respectively. It left a small range of movement by allowing the legs to spread but made sure the subject couldn’t straighten its legs. _Neat work. But it's a shame they used it to hurt someone._ She thought as she untied the knots on both sides. 

Velvet felt herself slumping sideways as her weight unwillingly shifted. Coco caught her and helped her to a sitting position.

"Can you get up? I think you need a relaxing bath too, darlin" Coco said softly.

"Ye…" cough "yes…" Velvet said plainly, kneeling up and slowly standing up while using Coco's hand as leverage.

"Can… I get… water" Velvet coughed again.

"Wait here" the other gestured to an armchair. But Velvet didn't sit down. She didn't trust humans too much. What if it was a test? She wasn't supposed to accept if she was offered a seat and the other was too kind anyway. Suspiciously kind. 

Her mistress soon returned with a glass of water and even helped her when her hands started trembling. 

Coco sighed. She knew that the girl was sedated and bound for at least a day. She most likely didn't get anything to eat our drink. She drank in large gulps, wanting more but Coco knew better than to hurry it. "Slow down. Small steps and small gulps okay?"

Velvet nodded gratefully. She waited until Coco turned her attention back to her.

"I wish I could revert the things they'd done for you." Coco mumbled guiltily as she glanced at the girl's tattoo. Sex slave received a special mark. The curved lines formed a stylized uterus placed right on the lower belly where the girl's womb was. Female Faunus were trained to be sex workers and males were trained and conditioned for manual labour. That's just how it was. 

"It's fine. If this is the price for belonging to you… I'll wear my mark proudly" Velvet blurted out, immediately turning dark red afterwards.

"You dumb little bunny." Coco scolded her in a kind tone. "Come sit with me then. This is a formal request"

Velvet widened her eyes. She was taught that Faunus had no right to sit with humans. That it's disrespectful. But this was the second time in the last ten minutes when the other offered her a seat. "Can...I? I mean… isn't that against the rule?"

"Darling. In my house, I make the rules. So drag your bum over to here and sit down for a bit"

"Yes, mistress" Velvet chirped happily and sat down at the other end of the couch.

Coco sighed a bit. "Still not trusting me, huh? Too bad…"

"I just feel like you're testing me, Miss Coco"

"Please. Drop the formalities. Simply call me Coco… and I'm not testing you. I promise you're in a good place now." She noticed how the girl's pupils dilated back to normal. She was easing up. _Good_ \- she thought.

"So tell me what bugs you" she continued, shifting a little bit closer to Velvet. Carefully.

Velvet noticed it too. But it somehow felt okay.

"I just… I was trained and conditioned all my life. I learnt so I wasn't hurt… much… but you seem different from what they taught us. You seem… kind…"

"Let me tell you a secret." Coco smirked and came even closer.

"I'm all ears... Literally." She smiled and pointed at her human ears then wriggled her bunny ears.

Coco couldn’t help but chuckle at this dumb joke.

"So? What's your secret Miss… I mean… Coco"

"I hate this situation. I hate my friends. I hate slave schools. You're a sweet girl and I like you tho. It’s not your fault others treat you like this. But no matter what, you're here and I promise you won't be harmed under my protection" Coco gazed at her own clenched fist when a pale hand covered it. Velvet didn't say a word just held her hand, almost snuggled to her now.

"I like you too. You're very pretty" the rabbit girl mumbled with pink cheeks.

"I think it's time to take a bath dear"

"I'm gonna prepare it for you" Velvet was about to get up when Coco held her back.

"It's for you dear. I want you to sleep happy and relaxed"

"Thank you but this is really unnecessary. I'm fi…" a fingertip placed on her lip stopped her.

"Don't think. This is my welcome gift for you. Just accept it okay?"

"Yes Coco"

"Good. You can turn the TV on. There are some series you might like." Coco said as she handed her the remote.

When she returned half an hour later, the girl was still sitting in silence, staring at the emptiness. She didn't notice Coco until the girl gently tapped her shoulder.

Velvet was shaken through all of a sudden and her eyes darted at Coco nervously.

"Your bath is ready" Coco smiled kindly. "Follow me, little bunny"

Velvet stood up and walked after the other obediently. She was led to a giant bathroom with a bathtub big enough to easily fit two or even three people. 

"Enjoy your bath dear. I left you a T-shirt for sleepwear. Sorry but I don't have pyjamas" Coco said, about to leave when Velvet quickly pressed a shy kiss on her cheek, causing both of them to blush.

Coco returned to the living room, waiting patiently, watching the news while her pet bathed.

Velvet shyly tapped her shoulder after a while "I'm ready mistress" she said quietly. 

"Good. Are you tired, little bunny?"

"No mistress. I'm just a bit…" she didn't finish, her long ears folding down shyly, her hands nervously fiddling with the edge of the oversized Tee she was wearing now.

"Just a bit?... come on darling. You can tell me. I'm never going to hurt you, I promised"

"I'm hungry, Mistress Coco" she admitted.

"Just Coco. You can find some leftovers in the fridge. I have half a tray of casserole if you like it"

"Won't you… eat it?" Velvet asked in a tiny voice.

"Nah. You can have it darl'. I'm stuffed with cake."

"Thank you, Coco" Velvet smiled a bit brighter, strolling to the kitchen to eat. She warmed it up in the microwave and then returned to the couch, sitting up with her legs crossed and the large tray in her lap.

“I hope it’s good” Coco said quietly, tidying up most of the mess her drunken friends made in the living room.

“Mits Monderfwul” Velvet hummed, her mouth filled with food. Not just plain canteen-food they usually got. Delicious, hot food from her new mistress.

“Slow down, dumb little bunny.” Coco scolded her kindly. “You hadn’t eaten for at least a day I assume. if you overeat now, you'll just get your tummy ache.”

Velvet gulped down the bite in her mouth. “Sorry mistress.”

Coco smiled. The girl looked so small and innocent like this in her oversized clothes. She wanted to protect this innocence. She might not be able to revert all the suffering but she may be able to make up for it just a little… “Go to sleep bunnygirl. I’m gonna tidy up and join you later. You can sleep with me in the bed if you wish. I already set it for us.”

Velvet’s pupils visibly dilated at the thought. She bit down her lips and if Coco didn’t know better she would have sworn she saw a momentary glimmer of arousal in the Faunus girl’s eyes.

“Goodnight, my mistress” Velvet smiled as she walked away to the bedroom. Inside, the bed was prepared for two people just as Coco said. She just stood for a while but then decided to sleep on the floor. That was her place, right? Submissive, and obedient little pet. They taught her to serve and bow. 

She took one of the blankets and a pillow and settled on the floor. The rug was nice and fluffy and she fell asleep quite easily. 

Coco soon decided to join her pet, but what she didn't expect was the pile of a sleeping bunny on the floor. She grumbled and growled silently, cursing whoever came up with the Faunus rules. But she couldn’t blame the young slave. It wasn't her fault that they conditioned her this way. But maybe she can teach Velvet that things are different in her house. For now, all she could do was go to sleep. There was no point in waking the girl up. Besides… sleeping provided her with a little peace at least. She must've had a long few days. 

"Goodnight, little bunny" she sighed and gently brushed her fingers along the girl's cheek.

Velvet shifted a little, leaning into the touch unconsciously. Coco didn't blame her. She bet the only touch the girl received was either coming from the whip or from the rough hands of her trainers. She didn't see scars but she did not doubt that Velvet had gone through a thing or two in the facilities. 

The idea filled her with boiling rage as she imagined the girl chained up in a room and a hooded figure flogging her until blood was trickling on the girl's back. Of course, they couldn't leave permanent scars but that doesn't mean they didn't leave psychological wounds. It was a small miracle that the Faunus could sleep so peacefully. Or at least, it seemed she was peaceful for now. What Coco didn't know was that she would wake up to a nightmare a few hours later...


	2. Safe in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from a nightmare, Velvet finds herself in a strange situation. Not that she would mind it. She feels safe in her arms. But is this really okay? Is she allowed to grow fond of her owner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if it turned out to be okay or not. In my head it was just a quick filler to set things on their right course but here it is. I hope you like it but i don't mind any constructive criticism either. Anyway, have fun reading y'all.

It was the middle of the night when Coco's eyes shot open. The girl was whimpering beside her, tossing and turning on the makeshift bedding, she set herself. She looked at her and acted almost mindlessly as she slipped from the bed, curling her arms around the small body in a gentle and overly protective way. 

"Ssssh… it's okay bunny… you're safe now" she whispered while holding onto the young Faunus to comfort her. "Nothing to fear darling… I'm here and I'll protect you" she continued, humming a little.

It seemed to be effective but Velvet slowly opened her eyes.

"Mistress Coco? What are you doing?" Velvet asked sleepily, her cheeks turning crimson, a change barely visible in the dim moonlight which was cast upon them.

"I um… I just wanted to comfort you" Coco admitted, equally embarrassed as she quickly pulled her hands away but two small arms curled around her midriff.

"Please… can you hold me for a little longer" the Faunus pleaded as she snuggled closer, tightly hanging onto the other's body.

"Of course little bunny." Coco whispered and hugged the girl. She felt that she was still trembling in fear. So she just held her tightly.

The girl quickly fell asleep but Coco was barely awake either so she did not attempt to get out of Velvet’s arms. She just held her like that until she followed the girl into a peaceful slumber.

The morning came almost too fast and Coco was awakened by the smell of freshly cooked bacon. She was alone on Velvet’s bedding right where they fell asleep. Her back was aching and she felt several pleasant cracks as she stretched herself. She gathered the pillow and the blanket in a bunch and tossed everything onto the bed then left the room.

"Good morning mistress" Velvet jumped to her and greeted her with a face shining bright and a small apron tied around her torso to protect her Tee as she cooked. "Please take your seat, the eggs are ready in a minute"

"Little bunny you shouldn't have cooked…" she scolded the girl with a small smile "I can do that by myself"

"But I'm your slave, right? That means it's my job to cook and clean and do all the housework so you can rest and relax." Velvet smiled innocently. She didn't tell her mistress but another reason she cooked was to say thank you for last night. 

"No. You're my slave because they made you one. But I don't need a slave. I can do it myself. "So you sit down and I finish th…" she was cut off by a kiss on the lips. It only lasted a moment but it left her stunned and it filled her with boiling fire.

"You sit down, mistress. I finish this okay?" Velvet smiled and turned back to the omelette to hide her blush.

Coco sat down, defeated and watched as the girl cooked. But there was a tingling in her stomach. She felt it last night too. She felt it whenever she looked at Velvet. _There's no such thing as love at first sight, quit being a horny bitch._ She thought as she shook her head to cast the feeling away into the back of her mind and opened up her scroll to check the news. 

She barely noticed the plateful of steaming hot breakfast in front of her and she started eating nonchalantly when the girl curtseyed and placed her hands in her lap.

Coco ate a few bites and then looked up. Velvet was standing still, head bowed slightly almost as if she were waiting for approval or a new command.

"The food is delicious. But where is your meal, Darlin?"

"I'm not hungry, Mistress" Velvet mumbled but Coco knew better than that. The girl eyed the food with hunger in her eyes. It was sad actually. That pure and innocent look. That craving as she bit her lips and just stood still because of some dumb protocol.

"Liar. I see it in your eyes" Coco smiled kindly and cut her omelette in half. "We share my meal then. Bring a plate and sit down"

"But I'm not allowed to. It's not right that a slave sits with its owner." Velvet mumbled in a small voice.

"Well, I don't give a shit. I command you to sit with me and I command you to take half of my omelette." Coco smirked. "And stop referring to yourself as some sort of possession. You belong to me but you are not an object."

"Yes mistress" Velvet said, her ears folding down sadly. 

"My house, my rules. Next time you make sure to cook for two. I wanna share my meals with you, bunnygirl"

"Yes, Miss Coco" Velvet smiled a bit, her ears straightening as she took another plate and accepted the offered half of the omelette. She started eating silently, eyes glimmering with happiness as she glanced at Coco every now and then. 

Coco just smiled as she observed the girl while eating her food. For a while, there was no sound except the clattering of silverware on porcelain as they consumed their breakfast while exchanging shy looks. Neither of them knew what to say, actually.

Eventually, Coco finished eating and she cleared her throat. "I was thinking that today we should go buy you some clothes. I can lend you a skirt and a tee for the time being but my clothes are too big for you so I think we better get you something to wear." She smiled.

"I do have an outfit in the box." Velvet mumbled with two pink patches forming on her cheeks.

"You mean that ridiculous latex thing?" Coco snarled at the thought. "I don't know what they were thinking. No way I would let you wear that"

"It's fine, mistress."

"No, darling. You deserve proper clothes. We should just throw that catsuit away"

"Can we keep it?" Velvet smirked sheepishly for a moment before she widened her eyes and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Naughty" Coco smirked. "Fine. Keep it darling. But you still need some normal clothes."

"Thank you, mistress Coco"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm just Coco. Not Mistress or Miss or anything. Just Coco"

"I'm sorry it's just… bad habit" the Faunus girl sighed.

It took half an hour to find a fitting outfit for Velvet but now she was jumping up and down in the hall, waiting for Coco to get ready either. Her jaw dropped when her mistress came to her.

"How do I look, bunnygirl?" Coco asked with her hand on her hip as she looked at Velvet from above the edge of her sunglasses.

"Uh… I… you… um…" Velvet turned redder and redder with each failed attempt to produce a proper response. She was beautiful in her black, skin-tight trousers and high heeled boots and a maroon shirt, her outfit completed with a black corset around the midriff and a black beret along with several bracelets and necklaces. Overall, she was stunning with a deadly vibe but somehow it just reassured Velvet that Coco will be turning heads but she  _ will _ kick some asses for her if necessary.

"I take it as positive feedback. Now gather up your jaw from the floor and follow me little bunny" the girl chuckled and walked through the door with swaying hips and a scent of some sweet perfume and Velvet stumbled after her. She felt underdressed in her simple outfit but Coco reassured her over and over again that she looked great as they strolled to the garage where the car and the chauffeur waited for them along with daddy's best gorilla to protect Coco in public "Good morning Scarlet" she greeted the driver. "Ray…" she gritted "I assume dad still can't accept that I'm a big girl and I can protect myself. 

"Miss Adel your father insisted I…"

"Shush. No need for excuses. I know dad. Be a good boy and don't get in the way. You can sit in the back and you will carry our bags while my friend and I will be shopping"

Velvet was amused by the effect her owner had on people. Men and women alike, seemed to bend and kneel as the tornado, called Coco Adel, swiped through them. She allowed herself a chuckle as she glanced at the bodyguard who was tongue-tied and followed them into the passenger seats of the vehicle. 

The trip was amazing and Velvet smiled brightly as they passed building after building in the city. She never saw anything but the farms. She was born there and raised there and she lived there until yesterday. She didn't notice they stopped until Coco gently tugged on her arm. She was then dragged into store after store trying dresses and pants and shorts and skirts one after the other until they were past lunchtime. They just finished in the sixth or seventh shop when she noticed the restaurants. She bit her lips but her expression must've been obvious because Coco tossed two more shopping bags to Ray and took her hand again. 

"I bet you're hungry. Let's go eat and then we shall go back to the car. Our gorilla seems to have a handful…"

Velvet couldn’t help, she burst out in laughter at this. They checked all the stalls and then settled on noodles. 

The mood was much more cheerful than at breakfast and they joked and laughed but Coco's glance returned to Velvet’s piercing again and again. Poor girl didn't have a choice when they put that ring through her septum and she just saw a studio on the way through the mall. "Velvet I wanted to ask… what's with the nose ring… did they…"

"Force me into it, yes. It's kinda like how they do it with bulls. It's an easy way to keep us in control if they chain it to a wall… and of course, no one wants it ripped out so…"

"Do you want to take it out? I saw a place where they might do it."

"It depends…" Velvet smiled innocently.

"On what?"

"Whether or not you like it" the girl admitted. Of course, that was only part of her reason. The other part was that she would need her owners' consent to any sort of modification or the removal of her current tattoo and her piercing. Some owners added even more rings and ink for fun. It was entirely up to them.

"Well… that steel is awful. But I find pierced girls veery hot" Coco admitted. "I have a few rings too and there's even a tattoo on my neck" she confessed. She never showed them to anyone. It was from her rebellious era.

"Then I want the steel replaced with whatever you have in mind" Velvet took Coco's hand with a small smile on her face. 

"You sure? I don't mind if you want it taken out, really" Coco hesitated but the idea kinda stuck in her head. Maybe a more subtle gold ring would really suit the girl.

"Yes. Let's do it now" Velvet jumped up excitedly. 

It didn't take more than a few minutes until the piercer replaced the ring with a better one. Velvet wriggled her nose in the mirror as she observed the small golden ring they chose. It was simple and less obvious than the other she had. "I like it." She smiled as she turned to Coco. "I can keep it right?"

"Of course dummy" the girl smiled.

They paid and left, the bunny girl bouncing on her heels happily as they finally headed to the car. Velvet was pleasantly tired and snuggled to the side of Coco as they were taken back home.

"Miss Coco… can I take a nap now?" She asked at home. 

"Yes, dear. Take my bed." Coco said with a smile, in the middle of packing Velvet’s things in the wardrobe. 

"Thank you" she smiled and placed a small kiss on the other's cheek. "…for everything" 

Coco froze up but Velvet dashed away before she could say anything.

An hour later she heard her whimpering again. She just finished packing and she was about to make a tea but now she left everything and hurried to the bedroom.

"It's okay little bunny… I'm here now." She whispered as she sat down beside the girl who was tossing and turning on the bed, whimpering and crying for help in her dream. It was like they were tormenting her and it took all of Coco's might to hold her down as she kept whispering and humming kind and reassuring words. 

The girl eventually calmed down, her troubled face turning happy and peaceful as she unconsciously snuggled to the other. Coco smiled and started humming a little lullaby while caressing the girl's face soothingly. At first, Velvet held her tightly then soon her arms relaxed and Coco managed to sit up beside her. She tucked her in and resumed stroking her forehead, playing with sweaty strands of hair as she carefully tidied the girl's brown mane. She seemed peaceful for now, only stirring a bit when Coco accidentally touched her long bunny ear. 

An hour or so have passed and Coco was browsing the web while mindlessly soothing the girl's cheek when her hand was trapped in another one as Velvet pulled it to her mouth and kissed her fingertips. 

Coco shook a little and glanced at the girl with a surprised expression but she saw nothing else but gratefulness and admiration in her big brown orbs. 

"Did you sleep well?" Coco asked worriedly and the Faunus replied with a bright smile and a happy nod as she stretched herself and sat up. 

"Good to hear that. I was worried about your nightmare, Darlin" she admitted but the sight of those happy eyes lifted her heart either.

"I dreamt about being back on the farms. They hurt me again but then someone came and saved me" the young slave blushed. "It was familiar but I can't recall anything but a blurry form of a woman."

It was Coco's turn to blush. She had a good guess about that mysterious guardian but she didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. It's all because of my semblance." The girl mumbled in shame.

"I assume it has something to do with memories." Coco said just to keep the girl busy. The less she thought about her troubles, the better.

"Not quite but yes. They called it photographic memory. I was always a quick learner. They showed me something once, I could perfectly repeat it. A side effect is having more… vivid dreams. But this one wasn't as bad as last night."

_ "We will work it out, dear. I will find a way to help, I promise" _ Coco said to her with a firm and serious expression. She wanted to help. She really wanted to… it made Velvet’s insides tingle with happiness. Happiness and something else she wasn't sure about yet.

"I'm glad you are here" she mumbled mindlessly, slumping back and snuggling closer to the other's leg until her head was on Coco's thigh. "I feel safe when you're close" she confessed, hiding a small blush.

Coco felt her heart melt. This small girl was so pure and so innocent it kept surprising her. "Of course I'm here. I care about you" she said quietly and placed a palm on her cheek. She stroke her soft pale skin with her thumb, not even caring about how absurd it was. She just met her. It wasn't a very great meeting either. She was basically given her as some sort of weird joke from this sick world. But she secretly swore to protect her at all cost. 

"Miss Coco… can I sleep with you in the bed tonight… maybe I…"

"Maybe you would sleep better if you had me by your side? I was thinking the same. And I think this bed is big enough for us. I'll gladly share it with you" 

"Thank you miss Coco" the girl smiled and pressed a timid kiss on Coco's hand as it was drawing neat lines on her face.

It all started like that. First, they just held hands. But Velvet noticed herself slipping closer and closer each night until she found herself sleeping on Coco's chest, their bodies entangled in a mess of arms and legs. A few weeks passed now and her nightmares slowly ceased. 

Coco noticed it too. The girl was much cheerful and relaxed as they went on their daily tasks together. 

Coco even taught her self defence and martial arts just to make sure she can protect herself. They practised together and ate together and even slept together and Velvet found herself craving for the other's presence. The safety and the happiness as she snuggled to her other couch… 

She was slowly realising that it was more than just that. It felt like they belonged together. It just felt… natural to sleep with her and to hug her and even though she blushed every time, it felt good to kiss her on the cheek.

Coco finally started to accept it. There was one thing she was afraid of. She loved the girl and cared for her and losing her or hurting her was something she never wanted to do. But she felt happy as they lived together and everything. Sleeping with her always left her nerves tingling excitedly and after a while, she got through her hesitation. She started responding to the girl's kisses with kisses of her own. She didn't take it further yet. She just wanted to reassure her that she was there for her.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet couldn’t keep it in her anymore. It has been weeks and she became more and more aware of that tingling feeling. So one night when they are tightly snuggled, she confesses to her. But what she didn't expect was the feeling to be mutual. How will they cope with it now that they came out?

"Miss Coco?" She mumbled, grateful for the darkness which hid her red cheeks.

"Yes, dear?" The other asked, her voice coming as a soft whisper from the void. Of course, the Faunus saw her perfectly even in this little light, but she didn't need her eyes to find her protector. Her presence encased her in the form of a palm on the small of her back, another hand deeply buried in her hair and two perfectly round mounds pressing against her own bosoms. She felt the heat of the other's body but she also felt something else. The lingering warmth of desire. Primal needs surfacing as she rubbed her thighs together, creating just enough friction to ease her lust a bit.

"I wanted to tell you something… I think I like you… in that way" she wasn't sure what to call this strange attraction. Was it love or was it just her lust tricking her? Her heat cycle was due soon so it could be the simple need to reproduce. 

Coco wasn't surprised. She was good at reading people. She saw those glances of momentary affection for weeks now. Ever since they started sleeping together like this. To tell the truth, it was kind-of-mutual. She wasn't sure yet. But Velvet came out. She owed her the truth now.

"Little bunny I like you too. In that way. But I've never had a girlfriend. I tried pussy once or twice but those meant nothing. But it's different now. I'm just... not sure what to say yet"

"Oh… I… see…" she mumbled. She was stunned by the fact that it was mutual. She never imagined that someone like Coco would be attracted to a slave like her.

"Oh no, darling… it's not that I don't like you. Really. I just don't want to hurt you. The truth is… I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid too. But let's just give it a try, miss Coco" she smiled, sliding into the other's lap in a straddling position. They have been sitting for a while now anyway.

"Sounds like a plan. And there's something I wanted to do for weeks." The girl smiled.

"Miss Coco what…" she protested as the other cupped her face between her hands and pulled her in until their noses were touching.

"Close your eyes dear. You have an unfair advantage whereas I'm left in the dark." She commanded softly.

Velvet happily obeyed, her lips suddenly dry as they breathed the same air now. She shifted back and forth a little just to try how it feels to ride her. Of course, she wasn't a virgin. They taught her how to please men or women with her own body.

Coco halted a little at this new heat that rose in her. She felt the damp patch forming in her underwear and she was sure Velvet tainted her own knickers because she felt her face contorting into an O shape. She smirked and closed her eyes, pulling Velvet closer to bridge that last inch between them.

Velvet let out a small, surprised moan as those soft, plump lips connected with hers. She went limp as they kissed slowly, elongating the moment they shared before their mouth parted.

"Yes… I definitely feel something." Coco teased playfully, glad that the darkness hid her blush. The girl felt perfect in her lap like that, the small form barely visible in the darkness, but her senses heightened so she could perfectly feel her presence in her tingling nerves.

"I feel it too" Velvet smiled and lunged forward into another kiss, happily accepting the tongue which slithered into her mouth this time to coil around her own slick muscle.

She felt nails raking her back through her tee, moving down on her spine and under her clothes to settle on the small of her back. 

They parted lips to catch their breath, blushing and smiling shyly as they explored each other for the first time.

"Do it again Miss Coco. Take me please" Velvet mumbled shyly and she felt the heat rising in her body as a hand cupped her bottom. 

"How many times have I told you… I'm just Coco." The other smiled and rolled them over, flipping positions and pinning the small Faunus to the bed. She kissed her on the cheek, then below the jaw, sucking a bit on the pulse point before sinking her teeth into the soft skin. 

"Miss Cocooooo…" Velvet whined in lust and the other immediately stopped and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry darlin… I got carried away" she apologized. She planted a small kiss on the bitemark before kissing the girl on the forehead. 

"It's fine mistress… it felt… good" she admitted, stealing a kiss and flipping them over. "Do you know why they call our particular skill the art of seven kisses?" She asked as the other propped herself on one elbow while reaching out with her other hand to caress her side.

"I've heard rumours. That you can get off someone just by kisses… that you learn to please with just the mouth."

"Yes… there are sweet spots all over the body. You just hit one and I just squirted a little into my panties" she admitted with a shameful expression.

"Oh yes… then how about I do something like this…" she asked playfully and took the girl's small round breast in her hand, squeezing the mound just a little. 

The effect was immediate. The young slave tensed up and her nipples strained against her tee, becoming visibly hard even through the fabric. "Yes…" she sighed, arching her body forward and into the tender touches as Coco teased and stroked her bosoms. She unconsciously started grinding herself back and forth on her lap, trying to ride out the slick and slimy pleasure which awakened in her as the other kept caressing and massaging her bosoms, now with both hands.

"Mistress…" she whined with lust and Coco slowed down, sliding her fingers along her ribs and slowly pulling the oversized Tee she still insisted on wearing. It was soon discarded and the girl sat on her owner shyly, hands nervously fiddling with the edge of her partner's top. 

"Little bunny what's wrong? Am I going too fast?" Coco asked, taking the girl's hands in her owns to reassure her.

"No just… I feel so… I mean you're beautiful and your tiddies look amazing and mine are just small and I'm so small like a…" she was cut off halfway through by a kiss.

"Dumb little bunny. I like you just the way you are. You are beautiful and I really really like your cute little tiddies" Coco smiled, kissing said bodyparts one after the other, taking a moment to savour the taste and suck the nips a bit.

"You are cute and you are my bunnygirl and I like you just like this" she said and kissed her on the lips as she curled two strong and protective arms around her.

"You really think so… I mean… look at you and look at me…I'm just a dumb slave " she protested.

"Stop judging yourself. I like you. Period."

"Yes, Miss Coco" Velvet mumbled mindlessly, allowing her body to arch and fit to her partner's as they exchanged a few soft kisses. When they parted for air, she was crumpling the edge of Coco's top, hesitating to pull it off. 

"You wanna see my tiddies too?" Coco asked in a playful tone, hands resting on the girl's hips.

Her mouth went dry at the thought. Seeing Coco naked was a thought which haunted her mind every night since they shared a bed. "Yes… can I…"

"Undress me, naughty little bunny" Coco smiled and booped her nose playfully

"Yes miss Coco" the girl chirped happily, pulling off the other's tee slowly and carefully.

Her jaw dropped and she licked her lips at the sight. Her eyes moved from the well-detailed abs to the beautiful ample bosoms and a dark blush formed on her cheeks as she noticed the small barbells driven through the girl's tits. "Wow… you look… wow" she mumbled.

"You like what you see, bunnygirl?" Coco teased her, lifting her bosoms just a bit to tease the girl.

"You look amazing" Velvet nodded fiercely, shyly taking the mounds in her hands. When she noticed the waiting anticipation in her eyes she gave them a tentative squeeze. "You like it when I do this?" She asked shyly and the other just nodded a little, lying back onto the bed.

Velvet started massaging her breasts and Coco hissed when two thumbs brushed her pierced nipples.

"Careful, little bunny. You're gonna make me cum if you do that" she warned her slave with a playful innuendo in her voice.

"Are they that sensitive?" The girl asked, brushing them again and her partner bit her lips much to the Faunus's amusement.

"Yes"

"Did they… hurt?" She asked shyly, an idea forming in her head.

"Only for a moment. But I was going crazy for the first few weeks until I got used to them." Coco admitted. 

"Maybe we could… pierce mine too" Velvet blurted out. The thought stuck in her head.

"You sure?"

"Nope. Not yet but… I dunno I just… you said you like pierced girls and it looks so sexy on you…"

"Little bunny you don't have to do anything to please me" Coco smiled, pulling the girl down as she sat up and they met halfway through. Lips locked in a tentative kiss and Velvet felt a hand burying into her hair. It felt so amazing to be kissed like that and to be held like that. It made the butterflies flutter in her stomach as they kissed and kissed again. She felt her nubs hardening the same way her partner's nipples did as they started shifting and grinding with awakening fire in their cores. 

"Miss Coco I think I'm gonna…" she couldn’t finish as her body tensed up and her breath hitched, her movements coming to a halt.

Coco held her tightly and protectively as the wave tumbled over her and she fell against her partner's chest, her body suddenly going limp.

She sobbed up a worried whimper but the other stroked her hair reassuringly. "It's okay darling… you came… I don't mind a bit of dirtiness" she whispered in her ear and Velvet nodded a little. She felt shame and embarrassment as her knickers stuck to her vulva, damp and cold but the way the other hugged her was more than soothing. It was like coming home after a bad day. Though Velvet didn't know this new feeling, she anticipated that this was what 'home' meant… at least for her.

"Mi-miss Coco I think we need a b-bath again." She stammered weakly. 

"I'm on it little bunny" she smiled in the dark room and Velvet felt being lifted into her lap "hold on tightly dear"

She felt two palms sliding under her buttocks to hold her and she blushed but she just clutched the girl's neck while she was carried to the bathroom. She was sat on the counter and Coco kissed her forehead before turning to the large bath pool. She checked the water temperature and then adjusted the heaters and got out of her panties. Velvet blushed and covered her eyes shyly at the sight of the other's nude body.

"Come on little bunny. You saw my tiddies already. And I don't think this is the first time you saw a pussy" she scolded her pet kindly, strolling to her. 

Velvet looked at her from between her fingers and then dropped her hand. She was bright red but her gaze admired the perfectly shaved peach glistening with wetness before her.

"Get out of those damp panties and take a bath with me, will you?"

"Okay mistress" Velvet smiled and jumped off of the counter, doing as she was told. 

"You look pretty, bunnygirl" Coco smiled and took her hand. She was led into the pool and mindlessly followed her partner into the steaming hot water. Her stomach was tingling with excitement, her head running overclocked. Her first kisses with Coco. Then her first sort-of-sex with her and now their first bath together. It was almost too much to her and she slumped against the edge of the pool with an exhausted and little bit flustered sigh.

"You okay love?" Coco asked worriedly and sat down beside her pet.

"Uhum… just… tired" Velvet mumbled with half-lidded eyes but they popped open when the other slid a palm on her thigh. She felt a rush of heat and her mind started racing. _What is she planning? Will it hurt? Will she use her or will she pleasure her?_ Her pupils narrowed in panic but Coco started stroking her leg, carefully avoiding her womanly parts.

"I'm not gonna do it until you are ready. And I'm not gonna use you as a slave. Never-ever. You are my bunnygirl and I like you. And you might be my property but I want you to belong to me in other ways…"

"What other ways?" Velvet asked curiously, her ears standing straight again.

"Like a girlfriend. If you want it too"

"I do" the Faunus smiled and breathed a wet kiss on Coco's cheek as the other's palm was on her stomach now.

Velvet frowned a bit as the young woman traced the lines of her tattoo.

"You want us to remove it?" Coco asked as she looked at the girl's expression.

"No… I mean… it's a part of me now. They made me a slave but that's who I am now."

"You never cease to surprise me, darling" Coco smiled a bit. "My little bunny." She whispered and kissed her forehead, immediately soothing the wrinkled frown.

"Tattooed girls are very sexy. I know it's a slave tattoo but it looks beautiful"

Velvet bit her lip as Coco's finger finished off on the bottom of the mark, a mere inch away from her slit. She wasn't sure she was ready yet.

Coco felt her hesitation and pulled her hand away, placing it onto the girl's cheek instead. "Let's not rush things, little bunny"

"Yeah" she smiled and kissed her on the nose. Coco reached behind her and took the soap and the shampoo. "Will you help me with this then?"

"Okay mistress. Turn around please" Velvet smiled and waited until Coco stood up and then she got down to clean her owner. 

Coco smiled as those soft, small hands soaped her and then cleaned her off. The girl allowed herself to take the breasts in her hand and carefully brush the nipples, causing Coco to hiss again. "Naughty little bunny" she scolded her as the Faunus played with her piercings tentatively.

"I'm sorry but they're just…" Velvet smiled "I just wanna play with them and kiss them" she mumbled sheepishly.

"My tiddies are all yours. But if you make me cum, I have to do the same to you. Otherwise, it's not a fair game" Coco teased and playfully poked the girl's nose.

Velvet blushed and pressed a quick kiss on both tips before pulling back. "I'm not ready yet" she admitted.

"Okay. Then let's swap. My turn to wash you. I'm not gonna be naughty I promise" 

"Thank you, Miss Coco" Velvet kissed her softly and turned around.

Coco kept her promise: she was gentle and careful, those caring hands washing her without venturing too far off the line. She squirmed a little when Coco was at her breasts but the careful attention which the other held them and cleaned them… well it was more than perfect. She stayed still as the other covered her hair with shampoo, her sensitive bunny ears twitching a little as they were washed off. Soft fingers combed her hair and she slumped against her partner when she was clean and they sat back in the pool.

“Shall we call it a day or should we stay a little more?” Coco asked, observing the young Faunus as her eyes were barely open. She didn’t blame her. She has been stroking her neck and cheek for the last ten minutes so it was no wonder the girl was dozing off.

"Just a little more" the rabbit Faunus mumbled, snuggling to her partner's side. "It's so good like this… so… warm" with that she lost the last strands of her consciousness, falling asleep by Coco's side.

"Velvet darling… wake up" the young woman whispered, gently stroking her cheek. "We need to get out of the water."

"Mhmmistress… five more minutes." She mumbled, only half awake.

"No, darling. You can sleep in the bed. But let's get dried first"

"Miss Coco…it's so nice and cozy here… just you and me and this warm water around us…" Velvet protested in her deliriously, half-dreaming state.

"You can have all of me in the bed too." Coco scolded her with a blush and tickled the girl's fluffy bunny ear. "Now let's get moving"

Velvet squirmed, her ear twitching "Misstress… that tickles" she giggled but it was working. The tickling woke her up just enough that she sat up with a blush. "I'm sorry… I'm awake now, miss Coco. Just dozed off" she smiled apologetically.

"Good. Let's go to bed, little bunny" Coco said and stood up.

Velvet froze for a minute. She looked divine as the water tore from her skin and tumbled down her curves. The Faunus felt the same heat rise in her core, spreading upwards and flooding her cheeks.

"Like what you see?" Coco teased with a swirl of her hips and Velvet just nodded bluntly, turning into a deeper shade of crimson as she realised she was staring.

"I um… you look amazing" she mumbled awkwardly.

"You are pretty too. Now come darling" she smiled and held her a fluffy towel, beckoning her to follow.

Velvet obeyed, climbing out clumsily and drying herself with an embarrassed face. She was making a fool of herself in front of her owner - now sort-of-girlfriend. 

"You okay dear?" Coco asked, a towel wrapped around her which hid her form.

"Yes, Miss Coco" Velvet blushed and covered her body with the towel. 

"Then let's go. I bet you are tired, bunnygirl" Coco smiled and took her hand, leading her to their wardrobe.

Soon dressed in their usual sleepwear - panties and oversized T-shirts - the two headed off to set their nest. Velvet quickly rearranged the bed, tidying their mess while Coco hung up their towels in the bathroom and the Faunus felt two arms curling around her midriff. _"Y'know… we'll make a mess. It wasn't necessary to set the bed, darling."_

"I know but I'm your maid. It's my job to keep your stuff neat and tidy, right?" Velvet retorted quietly.

"Drop it dear. Tonight you are officially my girlfriend" Coco teased and planted a small kiss on her pulse point, a bit entertained by the way the girl tensed in her arm.

"Yess Mistress" Velvet obeyed happily, turning her head to meet her partner's lips with her own. "Let's get to bed" she mumbled as they exchanged sloppy kisses, passionate heat rising in them once again.

"Lead the way, little bunny" Coco smiled and playfully pinched the girl's bottom.

"Yes!" The Faunus yelped and took her hand, pulling her into the bed.

After ten minutes of squirming around, they finally settled, arms awkwardly laced and draped over each other's body. "Goodnight darling" Coco whispered 

"Goodnight miss" The small slave mumbled, resting against the other's chest, head fitted under her chin just like they used to do. The warmth encased her and her eyelids became heavy as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
